the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
The 18th Floor (2020 film)/Credits
Here are the credits for the upcoming 2020 horror thriller film, The 18th Floor. Opening Credits 20th Century Studios and Universal Pictures present In Association With MRC Film4 Productions Marv Films Blumhouse Productions and Filmnation Entertainment A Working Title Films Silver Pictures Bron Creative The Imaginarium and Haxan Films Production THE 18TH FLOOR Closing Credits Directed by Eduardo Sanchez and Scott Derrickson Written by Scott Derrickson Takashi Shimizu Shinji Ogawa Hideo Nakata Daniel Myrick Eduardo Sánchez David Gordon Green and James Gunn Produced by Jason Blum, P.G.A. Tim Bevan Eric Fellner Sarah Radclyffe Joel Silver, P.G.A. Andy Serkis Eduardo Sánchez Daniel Myrick Matthew Vaughn Story by Burk Sharpless Jamie Nash Executive Producers Scott Derrickson Shinji Ogawa Jason Blum Bob Eick David Gordon Green Director Of Photography Wah-Lam Chuen Production Designer Sean Haworth Edited By Gregory Plotkin Costume Designer Rahel Afiley Music By Joseph Bishara Michael Giacchino Casting By Sarah Finn, C.S.A. Crawl Art Cast TBA Stunts TBA Second Unit TBA Visual Effects TBA Visual Effects and Animation by Industrial Lights and Magic, A Lucasfilm Ltd. Company TBA Visual Effects and Animation Created by WETA Digital Limited TBA Visual Effects by MPC TBA Visual Effects by Framestore TBA Visual Effects by DNEG TBA Visual Effects and Animation by Method Studios TBA Visual Effects by Rodeo FX TBA Post Production Skywalker Sound Music TBA Songs TBA Soundtrack Available on Fox Music and Hollywood Records The Producers Wish to Thank TBA Special Thanks to TBA Filmed at TBA Filmed in Australia, With The Assistance of the Australian Government Visual Effects Produced in Melbourne Australia With the assistance of Film Victoria Australia Visual Effects Undertaken in South Australia With the support of The South Australian Film Corporation This production participated in the New York State Governor's Office of Motion Picture and Television Development Post Production Credit Program The filmmakers acknowledge the assistance of the New Zealand Government's Screen Production Grant With the participation of The Province of British Columbia Production Services Tax Credit The Canadian Film or Video Production Services Tax Credit Ontario Production Services Tax Credit and Quebec Production Services Tax Credit With the Support of American Humane monitored the animal action. No animals were harmed (AHD 74643) Developed by Film4 Copyright © 2020 Universal Studios, Working Title Films Inc., 20th Century Studios, Inc., Bron Creative USA Corp, TSG Entertainment Finance, LLC. and Film4 A Division of Channel Four Television Corporation All Rights Reserved. Animated Universal Studios Logo © 2013 Universal Studios and WETA Digital Country of First Publication: United States of America Universal Studios is the author and creator of this motion picture for the purposes of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto, and for the purposes of copyright law in the United Kingdom of the Europe. The events, characters and firms depicted in this motion picture photoplay are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, or to actual events or films is purely coincidental. Ownership of this motion picture is protected by copyright and other applicable laws, and any unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition of this photoplay motion picture could it be with the result in the criminal prosecution with as the well as into the civil liability. This is the motion picture, and the photoplay is are the protected film and the movie provisions of the under the laws the United Kingdom of the Europe, United States of the America and other countries. Any unauthorized exhibition, distribution or reproduction of this is the motion picture, and photoplay, or the videotape, or any titles with part, thereof (including the soundtrack), may result, in serve civil liability, and criminal prosecution penalties. Distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures Category:Credits